In Our Lives
by RKaarisNK
Summary: The sequel to 'The Perfect Life! In 1937, new stories unfold. Our four beloved characters return from the story before and they are not alone this time! This story details the lives they lead since the year 1912 and the things that happen in their lives. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I am finally back! I bet you all missed me! I sure missed you all! I've just been super busy but HERE I AM and HERE IT IS! This is the sequel to 'The Perfect Life'. Things might be a little confusing in the beginning but I promise you it'll all be clear soon. Thank you so much for your patience and I LOVE YOU ALL! See you at the bottom of the chapter!**

1937

- Mavis -

Mavis Lightoller was currently walking with a group of nurses, as they made their way to the makeshift medical bay. The soldiers had just come back from a training session when they'd been ambushed by a group of enemies. There was talk of a war happening soon so it came as no surprise to them.

As soon as the nurses went into the room, they got to work, helping the men in uniform. Mavis noticed that there was one soldier at the end of the room, with a hand on the side of his rib. No one was attending to him as he took a seat on the bed, with his back facing her.

She walked towards him. Suddenly, she heard a wolf whistle next to her. It was a muscular blonde, smirking at her. Mavis rolled her eyes and continued on.

She reached the man and tapped lightly on his shoulder. He flinched a little before turning to smile at her, his hand not leaving his wound, where blood was seeping through.

"Want me to take a look at that?" She asked in her subtle British accent. He nodded and took off his shirt so that she could treat it. Mavis lifted her arm and helped him to clean up the wound, bandaging it.

"There we go. Try not to strain yourself too much and you'll be fine. Come back here every one or two days so that we can change your bandages. Looking at that wound, I would say you'll have to be taking at least a week off from training." She smiled at him as he put his shirt back on.

"Thank you, miss." He nodded respectfully at her. Mavis couldn't help but look at him for a while more. He was handsome, with beautiful blue eyes she could look into forever. "Miss?" He waved a hand in her face, with a confused but amused expression on his face.

"What? Oh. I…I must be getting back. Rest well." Mavis looked around and realized that only one other nurse was in the room. She stood back up, straightening her tight skirt and bid farewell to the soldier before walking out of the medical bay and back to the dorm she shared with the other nurses.

The moment she walked in, the women stopped talking and stared at her. Mavis ignored the dirty looks and walked straight to her bed, sitting on the edge.

It took a few moments for the room to yet again come to life with the chatter of the young, gossipy nurses. Mavis took off her blazer and folded it neatly, placing it on the end table and couldn't help but hear them talk. "…never liked her." "…what a suck up." "…because she flirted with…"

She had had enough. "Ladies! What time do we report tomorrow?" She stood up, asking them in her firm voice. "Five in the morning." They muttered. "I can't hear you girls! Weren't you all so…loud with chatter just a while ago?" She asked them sarcastically.

The room was silent. "Jane!" The nurse beside her stood up lazily. "Yes, ma'am?" She rolled her eyes. "What is the reporting time tomorrow?" Mavis asked again, in a low and stern tone.

"Five in the morning, Mavis." Jane smirked. "What did you call me?" Mavis narrowed her eyes. "I called you by your name!" Jane laughed. A few others snickered. "Wonderful!" Mavis turned to the rest. "Jane here has volunteered herself for cleaning duties tomorrow!" Jane widened her eyes and glared at Mavis.

The nurses laughed. Mavis, now satisfied, turned back to Jane. "It would do you good not to cross me again. Is that understood?" Mavis had to fight a smirk. "Yes."

"Yes what?" "Yes ma'am!"

- Marco -

20-year-old Marco Lowe sat on a couch in the sitting room, reading his favorite book, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It was in the early morning and he enjoyed the peace and quiet, with the birds chirping in the background.

Suddenly, that serenity was broken when he heard quick footsteps and girly laughter from the stairs. Two young ladies ran into the room, running around the couch Marco was seated in.

"Girls, please…" He sighed, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. "Marco! Let's go to the beach!" Celia Lowe, his younger sister by two years, knelt on the floor and yanked on his arm excitedly.

"Why can't you two just go by yourselves?" Marco chuckled, helping Celia onto the chair. "Because, it'll be no fun." Allison answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, what if something happens to us! We need a dashing, strong young gentleman to protect us!" Celia nudged him cheekily.

"And you're suggesting I be that gentleman?" Marco raised a brow. "Well I don't see any other men around!" Celia laughed. "Is Ewan not counted?" Marco pointed to Ewan, who just walked in.

"Well, sure he is but…Oh come on Marco! It's no good to be cooped up in here all day long reading books! I love Charles Dickens too but I still like breathing fresh air!"

"It's all right, ladies. Count me out." Marco opened his book again. "You're no fun Marco!" Celia rolled her eyes at him. "Ewan, please take care of the girls." Marco laughed.

"A pleasure. Come on ladies, Marco obviously doesn't show any sign of moving any time soon." Ewan held his hands out for the two girls to take. "Suit yourself." Allison giggled before she and Celia took his arm.

- Harry -

Harry watched from his window on the second floor as his children and friends left the home, chuckling to himself at their silliness. "The children are out again?" Clara asked, whilst pouring tea for the both of them.

"Yes. The usual bunch. However, Ewan is a new addition." Harry turned, sitting at the small table in their room.

"Oh yes, speaking of Ewan, I'll be visiting Liz and Jim later on in the day. Care to join me?" She smiled up at him.

"Definitely." He stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

"What is it now?" Clara grinned, turning to him. "I love you." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before sitting back down on the chair, pulling her down with him.

- Marco -

Marco had been reading for a little over an hour, but the three of them had yet to return. Suddenly, his mother and father strolled down the stairs.

"Marco, your mama and I are heading over to Aunt Liz and Uncle Jim's house for a while." Harry said, putting on his hat. "Make sure your sister comes back in time for her lunch. I've made some for the both of you. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you mama." Marco stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek before seeing them to the door. Marco sighed and put his book back in the bookshelf. He wasn't feeling too fancy that day so he rolled his white shirt to his elbows and put on a pair of suspenders.

After locking up the house, Marco made his way out of the house and into the crowded street. As usual, he went into the nearby bookstore and browsed some books. The old man, who was the shopkeeper, even recognized him from his frequent visits.

On his way out, Marco looked at the notice board. It was a poster, looking for a tutor for a young girl. Seeing as he had been through a fair bit of schooling, he had decided to take it up, visiting the house sometime in that week.

He went back out onto the street, with a new book in his hand and was about to rush to the beach when he accidentally bumped into a lady.

She gasped and Marco caught her in his arms before she fell. Unfortunately, her hat fell into a puddle of water. She looked back up at him and at once, her beauty enchanted him. Her hair was a ginger color, and her eyes were a bluish grey. She removed her hands from his biceps and stepped away, bending down to pick up her hat.

"Watch where you're going! Look at that! My new hat is soiled now, all thanks to you!" She dusted it off and glared at him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he just stood there, staring at her in awe as she sauntered away.

- Allison -

Allison and her adoptive brother, Ewan, sat under a tree, watching Celia chat with one of her friends, near the beach. "The weather is nice today, isn't it?" Allison asked, looking up at the sky, using her hand to shield her eyes.

"Yes. Clear skies, cool breeze, it really is a lovely day." He smiled at her, even though she didn't look at him. "I'm starving. I wish Celia would just hurry up so we can leave." Allison frowned a little.

"I could get you something light to eat, if you'd like." Ewan looked at her hopefully. "It's all right. I'm sure dad has already whipped up some lunch."

- Elizabeth -

Elizabeth was drawing in a notebook when suddenly a cup of tea was placed in front of her on the table and a pair of arms were wrapped around her. She smiled as she recognized it was Jim. "Good afternoon, honey. Why don't you go inside?"

"I enjoy the fresh air." Elizabeth grinned. "Besides, I want to be here when Clary and Harry get here. We haven't seen them in weeks!"

"You do have a point…I'll wait here with you." Jim gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting opposite her. After a while he got up to water the plants in their beautiful garden, which was his pride and glory.

After about twenty minutes of this, the squeaky gates finally opened and Elizabeth immediately put her book down. "Clary!" She picked up her skirts and ran over to Clara, giving her a warm hug. "I missed you too, Liz." Clara smiled happily.

"I haven't seen you in forever, old man." Jim grinned cheekily at Harry as the two met halfway in a half-hug. "Don't push it, boy."

The four friends were seated around the table in the garden and they started to talk about how they and their family had been. Harry and Jim were still making a living on the seas, coming back more often as their jobs allowed them to. They were allowed this privilege due to their high ranks.

Elizabeth eventually suggested that they hold a dinner together, so that each of their families would be there. Of course, they would invite their good friends Jack, Rose and their son Thomas. He was named after Elizabeth's father to which she obviously felt touched. They all liked the idea. Next Friday it was!

**"Right, so...author's note. I will be posting a short write-up/description on the characters because I felt that it was a little confusing so hopefully the next one will give you all an idea of who's who and things like that. Review if you liked this chapter and have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the description! Hopefully it gives you guys a clearer idea on the characters. Just to be clear, there is a 25 year jump from the previous story and this story will most likely focus on the CHILDREN of Liz, Jim, Clary and Harry! Also featuring Jack and Rose's son, Thomas! Named after Thomas Andrew himself ;)**

Allison Rebecca Moody  
_Daughter of Elizabeth Andrews & James Moody_  
Age: 23  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
The actress who inspired her: Perdita Weeks

Ewan [Murdoch] Moody  
_Son of William Murdoch & Ada Banks_  
Age: 25  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Sea-green  
The actor who inspired him: Dave Franco

Celia Ellen Lowe  
_Daughter of Clarissa Hayes & Harold Lowe_  
Age: 18  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
The actress who inspired her: Emma Watson/Dianna Agron

Marco William Lowe  
_Son of Clarissa Hayes & Harold Lowe_  
Age: 20  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
The actor who inspired him: William Moseley

Mavis Sophia Lightoller  
_Daughter of Charles Lightoller & Sylvia Hawley-Wilson_  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
The actress who inspired her: Hayley Atwell

Jeremy Nicholls ?  
_Son of ? & ?_  
Age: 25  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue-green  
The actor who inspired him: Tom Hiddleston

Thomas Ryan Dawson  
_Son of Rose DeWitt-Bukater & Jack Dawson_  
Age: 20  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
The actor who inspired him: Zac Efron

**So there it is, guys! Jeremy, is a complete mystery! I'm telling you guys. He is my surprise to you all! You'll find out more about him as the story progresses but for now, these are the children and basic information about them. I EVEN PUT IN ACTORS & ACTRESSES for better visualisation! All for your reading enjoyment :) **

**OH YES! I forgot to do it last time but concerning this story, this is just a little 'disclaimer':**

**This story is in no way 100% historically accurate. It may also not be accurate to events, which happened, in real life. Bear with me, as all the incidents in this story, which are somewhat illogical, happen for the benefit of the story and readers' enjoyment, as well as story and character development.**


End file.
